


Strawberry Delight

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 12, Dessert & Sweets, Facebook prompts, Gen, M/M, Quality Street Chocolates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John observes and knows which chocolate is Sherlock's favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Delight

“One of the other doctors gave me a box of sweets to thank me for working a double shift last week,” John slumped into his chair, not really concerned with whether or not Sherlock heard him. He started to pick through the chocolates anyway.

Sherlock barely spared a glance from his laptop, well, it was John’s laptop, but John quit making the distinction between their things long ago. “What kind are they?”

“Quality Street.”

Sherlock immediately abandoned his current venture on the computer by sharply snapping it shut. John couldn’t help the smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. He knew the man could not resist them and he held out the tin for the detective to choose.

“You pick one for me. Which is my favorite?”

John barely missed a beat and picked the one with the red wrapper that he knew to be “Strawberry Delight” and held it out to Sherlock, who looked shocked and perhaps a little impressed. He slowly took the chocolate from John, grinning a little.

“How did you know, John?”

“You think I’m an idiot and don’t observe, but while you are off bounding around London solving crimes, the rest of us are doing normal things. I’ve seen you pick through an entire tin to get all the red ones first, you git. I like those too.” It wasn’t really a reprimand, it was tease. Sherlock could eat all of the red ones if he wanted, really.

Sherlock stuck his tongue out at John childishly before popping the entire chocolate into his mouth all at once. His eyes slid closed and his head fell back onto the chair, he practically hummed his enjoyment and pleasure at the sweet. John shook his head at him before choosing his own favorite, the hazelnut triangle.


End file.
